


Paralyzed

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (see what i did there?), BDSM, Body Worship, Chastity Device, Communication, Dom!Gai, Explicit Consent, Fluffy Ending, Gai Sadistic, Gai is kinky, I made Iruka into a house wife, Is this an AU or in the ninja verse?, Keyholder, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Power Exchange, Psychological mind messing, Roleplay, Sub!Iruka, Training, but the good kind, complete submission, is key here, of sorts, omg did i make, surprisingly not a lot of porn in this, thats up to you dear reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Who holds your Key?
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research for this, pls pray for my search history  
> Big thanks to [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenGoneMad/pseuds/RenGoneMad) and [Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar) for looking at this briefly, making sure that a regular person can read this  
> Day 13 - Chastity device  
> Playlist~[Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4) Give a listen while reading this, title taken from Paralyzed by Mystery Skulls  
> Enjoy~

  


It wasn't often that Gai got to show his _other_ side. But when he met Iruka and knew all that there was about his love and more, he found he could finally let loose. Sure, pre-Iruka times, he found a few partners willing to let him indulge in part of his lifestyle, but only for a night or two, they never stuck around long enough when he wanted to bring his favorite toy out.

The chastity cage and the key that goes along with it.

Iruka was cautious at first about his cock being held hostage so he couldn't get an erection or cum, in a cage that only Gai could unlock. Any normal sane person would be of course. But after a careful, thorough explanation and consideration of what it does, how it works, and with rules set Iruka said yes. He was still wary but he trusts Gai to be his Keyholder and Iruka will do his best to please him.

Cause that's what Gai wanted.

To be pleased, to be taken care of, to be selfish, and to stay in control. To have complete control of everything, even his own partner's orgasms. He wanted absolute submission. For Gais' partner to know that they are owned in every sense of the way, and not for them to not forget even when he's gone.

They started small. Iruka tries on the Leather Stallion first. Gai helps him as Iruka (after many rounds with an ice pack to get Irukas’ cock soft) puts himself in, a metal ring sitting snugly around the glans. The rest of the cage is very open, short metal bars make up most of the body, ending with a leather ring that wraps around the base. At the leather base, a loop with a tiny lock dangles.

Locking it in, Gai steps back admiring the youngers blush that seems to almost travel up his bare chest. The Keyholder puts the key on a chain to wear around his neck, a visual act to always remind Iruka who he now belongs to, body and soul, till his Keyholder decides to take it off. 

Iruka now has lost control of his orgasms. It should feel emasculating, his dick sitting in a cage, not to be touched, lest he is punished with more days in the cage. To be left to stew in his own pure sexual energy, to which he is unable to channel back into his cock makes him want to touch himself even more. And Iruka is smart, he is of the understanding and knowledge that he cannot touch his dick even if he wanted to.

Gai just stares and stares and s _tares_. It was most arousing to see one of his kinks to be accepted by a person he loves. It makes him feel like a king, as the power rush he gets from this crashes into him, soaking it up greedily, like a man that's been deprived of water for too long. And Iruka deserves an award for making him feel this way. With a crook of his finger, the caged up male crawls over in between his legs and sucks Gai off.

The pitiful sounds coming from Iruka trying to get hard, but can’t, makes Gai last longer than usual. He finally found the right person, he thinks as he cums down Iruka's throat.

~  


After a few more practice sessions of Iruka getting used to the Stallion, he upgrades to the next one. 

The Five Gates of Hell.

Five metal rings, held together by a leather strip that runs along the top. The sizes get smaller, the smallest hugging the tip of Iruka’s flaccid dick nicely, while the biggest ring cups right behind his balls, fitted with a black leather clasp. A tiny lock finishes the look. It's comfortable on him. The leather is soft, the weight of the rings is hefty, never leaving his mind, always reminding who Iruka Umino belongs to.

Gai watches as Iruka falls apart with the need to cum the first time he puts it on. He watches Iruka’s expressive face; the revealing looks are everything that Gai could have asked for and then some, as he unlocks it after hours with it on, and watches some more, as the absolute pleasure and relief washes over Iruka as he finally gets to come. Only after following his rules to Gai, of course.

Those rules being;

  1. The cage must be kept on for a minimum of 8 hours.
  2. House chores must be done by the end of the day.
  3. You must make me cum at least 3 times.



“Follow these and I will unlock you,” Gai whispers into his ear as he thrusts into Iruka from behind, taking gratification in the whines coming from Iruka at receiving pleasure but not being able to feel it from his cock, which is held captive.

Iruka understands that this is not an everyday thing. They are roleplaying. But _fuck,_ if it doesn’t make him want to wear these damn cages all the time. He noticed something while Gai was at work. With a cage on and him not having to worry about getting off while his amazing lover is gone, he could put all of his focus on other things, like cleaning, preparing dinner, and making a new lesson plan for his classes. 

When Gai comes home, he immediately notices that Iruka is… different. Normally when Gai comes home, Iruka, if he had a cage on, would rush to him asking him to take it off so he could find his release. But now the soft teacher is sitting on the sofa, reading a book that he said he didn’t have enough time to read.

Iruka finally learning the importance of the chastity cages makes Gais' heart want to jump out and run around doing laps. When Iruka hears the door open but no footsteps, he glances up from his book and sees Gai crying in the foyer. Getting up from his spot he jogs over to Gai and just hugs him, the crying man mumbling something about acceptance. Iruka doesn't really understand what exactly Gai is trying to say but he nods his head yes anyway, petting Gais' hair and rubbing his back.

After Gai calmed down, he lifts Iruka over his shoulder and carried him off to the bedroom, to receive his reward for a good job, well done.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was different, but I liked it. Did you?  
> Not overly sexual as not every kink is sexual, as I've just shown. But this can def be used in a sexual way  
> Yes I did a double post on yall, I finished this one first before the fem!kakairu one.  
> On to the next kink! See yall next time!~


End file.
